Something Good, 08
Months of planning have led to this, and Van Ark may finally face justice for everything he's done. No pressure, but it's all up to you. Cast * Sam Yao * Professor Van Ark * Janine De Luca * Paula Cohen * Maxine Myers * Jody Marsh * Owen Landis Plot Bane Of My Life You're controlling zombies with the modified tone device and making them tear down Van Ark's base, but the undead collapse as he retaliates. High Five! Van Ark reveals he did not shoot down your helicopter. Janine instructs you to attack him with a vial of acid. Damage The Plane! Sam instructs you to head for Van Ark as he hobbles away and sabotage his plane. Up That Hill Janine instructs you to head to higher ground - she's spotted something that may just do the trick… GOT HIM You take down Van Ark's plane much to Sam and Janine's delight, and they want you back in Abel as fast as your legs can carry you. Duty's Done New Canton confirm Van Ark is dead. The doctor girlfriends are reunited, and Maxine explains her serum further. Doctor's Orders Just as the party is starting, control tones play through Abel's speakers. Various citizens begin to the walk to the gates in unison, including Doctor Myers. Transcript tone rings, rubble collapses SAM YAO: Wow! That’s incredible! Five, that’s just incredible! How long have we had the power to control zombies? And look at that! Get them to tear down great chunks of Van Ark’s base? Why does no one ever tell me these things? JANINE DE LUCA: It’s been part of the – of the Major’s long-term plan, after the women at the prison gave us the maps of that area that had been a dead zone on our maps and she began to suspect that Van Ark had a base here. Runner Seven and she were working on this zombie control mechanism, before - SAM YAO: Before Runner Seven scarpered. JANINE DE LUCA: Before she died. SAM YAO: Yeah. That makes sense, yeah. Not to reveal we could do this, so he wouldn’t be prepared. Look at that! Whoever Van Ark had working for him, all those soldiers and hired help – not much use now. Look at them run for the hills! Was all this always the plan? JANINE DE LUCA: Head straight on, Five. Keep going. Those zoms need to hear your command tones regularly to keep them on target. What did you just ask me, Yao? SAM YAO: I’m uh, not sure I want to disturb you there, Major. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t call me that. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, no, sorry. It’s just - JANINE DE LUCA: The plan. Part of this was always planned, yes. Speed up, Five! And change tones seven and three to high. We’d been studying the fast zombies since we captured some earlier in the year. Partly to experiment with our drugs, but partly because we knew Van Ark could do this control at a distance, and we wanted to do it, too. I wanted Runner Three in the field near this area, because I thought he could – well. Doesn’t matter. Five, you’re doing a more than adequate job! SAM YAO: Stunning. You’re doing a stunning job, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Eight – what happened to Sara wasn’t part of the plan. We hoped that Paula - SAM YAO: She’s on her way to Abel, by the way, Paula. Doc’s waiting for her at the gate. Like, kind of jumping up and down. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Good. We hoped that Paula would be able to treat Sara in time. And the Major decided to sacrifice herself so Runner Eight could gain Van Ark’s trust, and give him the injection that we hope will remove his healing powers. Even I - she didn’t even tell me that. With any luck, once we’ve taken down these walls, he’ll be defenseless in there. No more immortality. Just a man. tones ring over intercom system SAM YAO: Aw, that’s not good. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s not part of the plan. SAM YAO: What, all of the zoms falling down like puppets with their strings cut? gunshots PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Runner Five. Bane of my life, destroyer of my plans. No, don’t stop running. I have very special plans for you – far, far away from here. How very glad I am to see you again. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Come on, come on! Not tired yet, are you? I do hope you have a strong constitution. I do intend, of course, to torture you to death. But I hope to get one or two interesting experimental results out of it. SAM YAO: You’re going to be okay, Five. Keep him busy. Try not to let him inject you with anything. New Canton’s reserve forces are coming in to rescue you. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: I knew you’d be trouble from the moment I heard you were coming in from Mullins Base. A single operative, flown in particularly to Abel. A lot of trouble to go to. And the attack. Whoever tried to shoot down your chopper would have done us all a favor. If only their aim had been better. SAM YAO: What? It wasn’t Van Ark? With that rocket launcher attack, when Five - JANINE DE LUCA: Curious. Do try to get him to say more, Five! SAM YAO: Yeah, only if it’s safe, Five! PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Your death, Runner Five, is going to give me considerable pleasure. And you, considerable pain. I shall make it my personal mission to inflict as much suffering on you as possible. rings JANINE DE LUCA: Ah! That’s the doctor’s timer. She estimated it would take this long for the serum to take effect. SAM YAO: You set a kitchen timer. A tomato-shaped, wind-up kitchen timer. JANINE DE LUCA: They don’t crash or run out of batteries! Now, what to do… Ah! See those glass vials full of hydrochloric acid, Five? Hurl one of those at Van Ark as you run! SAM YAO: And then we see if he heals? shatters, PROFESSOR VAN ARK shouts, acid hisses PROFESSOR VAN ARK: What are you – if you think this will - in horror SAM YAO: Wait for it… JANINE DE LUCA: Wait for it… PROFESSOR VAN ARK: It’s eating through! SAM YAO: Yes! Yes, he’s not healing! Janine! High-five me, right now, no excuses! Right here, right now! JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, I – Sam Oh, that’s rather fun! giggles PROFESSOR VAN ARK: I’m going to kill you, Five! Long or slow, I’m going to kill you! SAM YAO: Yeah, get out of there, Five, maybe by, well, you know, running! whistle NADIA AL HANAKI: Come on, guys! For Archie! For Esteban! Runners Thirty-three through Thirty-nine, wheel left now and fire! gunshots SAM YAO: Looks like the allied forces have turned up at last. laughs Who would have thought Harry would give them a lift most of the way on his train? JANINE DE LUCA: They’re making short work of those zombies, however they got here. Although there is that second wave coming in from the right, still under Van Ark’s override, I see, and – oh. SAM YAO: Do you see what I see? That’s a plane! JANINE DE LUCA: And that’s Van Ark hobbling toward it. SAM YAO: Runner Five, head to the aircraft hangar on the north side of the building, quick! The New Canton troops are pinned down by the zoms. You just need to damage the plane. We can’t let him get away! gunshots SAM YAO: Oh no! More fast zoms to the left, they’re not – control tone rings I guess he must have really done something to them. Keep going, Five! Can’t get eaten by a zombie after all you’ve been through! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, there are zombies ten deep between you and that hangar. You’ll never make it. SAM YAO: We can’t let him escape, not after all this! He’ll just set up somewhere else with the information in his head, do the same awful things, keep on with his truly bonkers plan to kill almost everyone and make a few immortal! JANINE DE LUCA: Five, head for the high ground. I believe I’ve spotted something up there you can use. SAM YAO: He’s got to the plane. JANINE DE LUCA: Then Five will have to be fast up that hill, Yao. Go! engine starts up engine runs SAM YAO: The plane’s taxiing down the runway. He’s going to get away. What have you spotted up there, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: Look. Poetic justice, don’t you think? SAM YAO: Oh… oh yeah! Do pick up one of those, Five. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: static Runner Five, I do hope you can hear me. I’m broadcasting on a wide band of frequencies just to say – I know your face, I know your name. I do not forget, and I do not forgive. I will come and find you JANINE DE LUCA: He’s going to be out of range in thirty seconds. SAM YAO: Keep running! You need to be in the perfect position to - JANINE DE LUCA: Twenty-five seconds! PROFESSOR VAN ARK: When you least expect it, I am going to destroy you. JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t think he is, no. Five? Commence the rocket launcher sequence now. launcher beeps SAM YAO: Come on, come on, he’s almost out of range! Five seconds! Four, three - PROFESSOR VAN ARK: What the hell do you think you’re – launcher fires, strikes plane SAM YAO:Got him! Got him! Yes, yes!!! JANINE DE LUCA: I think I’d like to do that high five thing again, Mister Yao! SAM YAO: Alright, but this time, you get a hug, too! SAM YAO and JANINE DE LUCA high five, squeal with delight, and hug] SAM YAO: Runner Five, New Canton’ll check the wreckage when the fire’s died down, just to make sure he really is dead. But Five, run home now, fast as you can. We want you here. MAXINE MYERS: Is Runner Five on? Is it – is it true? SAM YAO: It’s true. New Canton confirmed, they have the body. The uh, entirely dead body. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, Runner Five. PAULA COHEN: We can never thank you enough, Runner Five. You, and Sara, and everyone who – cries I never thought – I thought I’d never - ! MAXINE MYERS: It’s okay… it’s okay. Five knows. PAULA COHEN: What did you put in that injection, Maxine? I never even – I thought he couldn’t be hurt. Oh, God knows I would have tried if I’d thought… MAXINE MYERS: Something – I’ve been working on it since I knew what happened to you. I was trying – sighs I wanted to see if I could reverse all the treatments he’d given, and I think – oh Paula, it needs a lot of work, but I think maybe, I mean, I’m not sure, but now that we have access to all the equipment that Van Ark left behind, I mean, maybe what I’ve made could reverse the zombie virus itself. It’s based on - PAULA COHEN: Tell me tomorrow. sigh and kiss SAM YAO: Get a room. And not this room, thanks, actually! Oh, now look, you’ve put your elbow in the marmite spill! Oh, I’ll never be able to scrape it all back into the jar now! They’re not making any more, you know! sighs Five, you have to get back here. We’re setting up a party, and Janine’s cracking open the bubbly! JANINE DE LUCA: It’ll be a party, and a wake. For those we’ve lost, and especially Runner Eight. And for the Major. Come home now, Runner Five. Duty’s done. background chatter SAM YAO: laughs You are amazing at that, Five! Do it again, do it again! Hey, Runner Four, Runner Six, look at Five doing the Running Man! JODY MARSH: Wow, that’s boss! Freshest move I’ve ever seen. MAXINE MYERS: Hey, Jody? Why don’t you and Owen have a dance? JODY MARSH: No. SAM YAO: No, no, okay, I’m going to give it a go. Like this, right? And this? Yeah, no, I’ll leave it to the experts. Instead, I shall turn, only slightly drunkenly, to Janine and say, a toast? A toast, Janine, is what’s required. And as you keep reminding is, it is your house. JANINE DE LUCA: throat We’ve lost a lot of people to get here today. Friends. When you first came here, I never would have called you my friends. I had my orders, I had my labs to protect, and you – you weren’t part of the plan. But I’ve come to respect you all. Admire you all. Even you, Mister Yao. Yes. SAM YAO: No! JANINE DE LUCA: Yes! I wish – I wish the Major were here to see the fruition of her plans. I wish Runner Eight were. And Archie, and Esteban, and even… I wish Runner Three… I wish none of us had had to live through this. But with Van Ark gone, the way is clear to free the countryside from zombies. SAM YAO: That’s a blooming long toast with no drinking, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: Alright, then. To the fallen, and to freedom. TOWNSHIP RESIDENTS: To the fallen, and to freedom! clink PAULA COHEN: Five, we wanted to tell you particularly - we’re grateful for all the sacrifices. MAXINE MYERS: We are. Five, looks like you have half the room doing the Running Man with you, now. SAM YAO: Oh my God! laughs Jack and Eugene! Oh, just look at them move! Now, Five - ringing tones JANINE DE LUCA: What on earth is that, Yao? Is this some kind of joke? SAM YAO: I’ve never - Maxine, have you ever heard this before? JANINE DE LUCA: Where is it coming from? How have they tapped into our speakers from outside the base? PAULA COHEN: Maxine? Maxine, what’s wrong, darling? breaks SAM YAO: Look, Runner Thirteen’s standing stock-still, too, like Maxine. And Runner Nineteen, and Ed. They all dropped their glasses at the same moment! PAULA COHEN: Maxine, look at me, darling. Maxine, darling, stay here! You can’t walk away now! SAM YAO: They’re all – they’re walking to the gates. No, we have to stop them! PAULA COHEN: Stop! Sweetheart, Maxine, stop! I won’t let you. Look, I’ve got you, you can’t – as MAXINE MYERS strikes her Maxine, what’s happening? What’s - ? SAM YAO: I don’t understand! JANINE DE LUCA: Someone shut the gates. They can’t possibly - break open SAM YAO :Yeah, but maybe - PAULA COHEN: We can’t let them get away. We don’t know where they’re going. Maxine! Maxine! Maxine!! Codex Letter Runner Five, I wasn't able to thank you personally after our celebrations were cut short. I believe that expressions of gratitude are exceedingly important for maintenance of morale. Therefore: thank you. I also want to apologise for doubting you. It was hard to believe that Runner 3 would act as he did. I allowed my personal loyalties to blind me. I take full responsibility for this. This has been a difficult time for Abel Township but under the careful guidance of the Major, we've managed to pull through. Rest assured that I intend to lead Abel forward and forge ahead with Project Greenshoot. But we can't do that without your work. You've been a valuable asset, Runner 5. You haven't let us down yet and I hope we can count on your continued loyalty. We have a lot of work to do. A new threat has presented itself which we must investigate and identify. We must find Dr Myers and the others. We must leaarn who hacked our speaker system and why. And we must do all this while keeping the rest of Abel Township safe. Your work will be essential to this, Runner Five. We cannot do without you. Janine De Luca Category:Mission Category:Season Two Category:Letters